


Snow

by korik



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Babies, Childhood, Children, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little one has never seen snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

He is so young each time the flecks from the sky float down, a manifest of the jittery chill, the child’s eyes light and round, large as the simple clay bowls they use in their meals, but with the bright clarity of iced sky hunted by the last remnants of Summer’s war upon Autumn. Delight and awe arrest whatever mischievous ends the spare heir of Solidor can muster, stilling his baby fat fingers from stuffing a nu mou patch of fur into his inquisitive, gumming mouth.

The young babe’s fingers reach, grab, uncoordinated limbs bouncing, measly, humorous efforts in the end, earnest, hard efforts flushing his face with pinks, fighting as he does against the infant restrains they have made for him. He cannot touch the specks of light, they melt too fast, dance out of his warm hands and clamor to the garden below where they are swallowed up by the still warm earth. The boy makes a noise, then another, louder and louder, his excitement measured by the swinging of his limbs, the jostle of his all too curly hair haloing about his head.

From the pack the nu mou who attends him unsticks the child, thick fingers holding him out with care over the edge of the monastery boundary, exhaling a puff of superheated air with a smile.

Across the yard and sleeping garden, many a monk is slow to raise their head, turn an ear, the shrieking, unabashed laughter of a youth so delighted with the first signs of change ringing like a bell.


End file.
